La mujer del cello
by Giny Scully
Summary: Coulson está triste y melancólico el día de San Valentin, echa de menos a su violochelista. May intenta animarle. Para todos los públicos. Antes de 1x12 Seeds, tal vez en lugar de.


**Disclaimer:** "La mujer del cello" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD. Phil Coulson, Melinda May y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Es mi momento Agents of SHIELD y por lo tanto creo que soy capaz de escribir casi cualquier cosa sobre la serie, (pero asumámoslo, es mentira, tengo unos shipper muy marcados), así que cuando Esciam pidió para San Drabbletin "Alguna buena escena de por qué ella (la violonchelista) es tan importante como referencia para Coulson" me tiré de cabeza a la piscina sin comprobar el agua. Al final lo que salió no fue un drabble, me pase de teclas, metí a May, porque no puedo evitarlo (Creo que ya dije que nada ya no podría ser Philinda), pero sí que creo que deja claro porque la violochelista es tan importante para Coulson y sí que es una buena escena y de paso la dejo marchar :-p. Eso sí, soy incapaz de ponerle cara, o nombre.

**Resumen:** Coulson se siente triste y melancólico el día de San Valentín.

**Tipo:** Coulson/Chelista, pero también sale May. Para todos los públicos. Antes de 1x12 Seeds, tal vez en lugar de.

**Escrito en febrero de 2014.**

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>La mujer del cello.<strong>

Llevaban unas horas parados en Nueva York, era el día de San Valentín y no había ninguna misión a la vista, así que habían dado el día libre a todos. Los cuatro miembros más jóvenes se habían ido a Manhattan arrastrados por Skye y su entusiasmo sin límites, que había decidido que el plan perfecto era un maratón de peliculas sangrientas en un cine de la city donde iban a emitir títulos como Un San Valentín Sangriento o La matanza del día de San Valentín. Simmons no estaba especialmente entusiasmada con la idea, pero no se atrevió a decir nada porque en el fondo, como todos, quería salir del Bus.

Durante los dos últimos días la música de violoncello lo había inundado todo, salía del despacho de Coulson y se metía por cada una de las grietas del BUS. La melancolía y la música lo habían impregnado todo, al igual que el estado de ánimo de Coulson, quien intentando no contagiar a nadie su desánimo, sin éxito, se había encerrado en su despacho. La Suite para Cello número 1 de Bach sonaba con fuerza en el despacho de Coulson cuando May se decidió a entrar por fin. Sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a su amigo y como siempre estaba decidida a hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

- Si salimos ahora, en cinco horas estaremos en Portland. Llegarás al concierto - dijo mientras entraba como si fuera la sugerencia más normal del mundo.  
>- Estoy muerto – dijo Coulson con tono apagado, levantando la mirada hacia May.<p>

Que May supiera exactamente lo que le pasaba era tan normal, que ni siquiera le pareció algo raro que comentar. La mujer puso cara de desaprobación y caminó con paso firme hasta la mesa de su jefe, para sentarse frente a él.

- No te digo que te presentes como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas.  
>- ¿Entonces? – dijo Coulson levantando los hombros.<br>- Ella pudo despedirse. Llorarte. Decir adiós. Tú no.  
>- Tal vez no quiero decir adiós – dijo el hombre bajando la mirada hacia las fotos que había en su mesa-. Tal vez aún no esté preparado – dijo acariciando con veneración el rostro de la mujer en la foto-. Te hubiera caído bien – dijo pasando a May una de las fotos.<br>- La conocí en tu velatorio - dijo May sin ningún cambio significativo en su rostro.

Coulson asintió entendiendo.

- Nunca te di las gracias por organizarlo.  
>- Nunca esperé recibirlas – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa apagada.<br>- ¿Y qué te pareció?

May miro la foto. Aquella conversación le dolía a muchos niveles diferentes. ¿Qué le pareció? ¿Qué le pareció la mujer que amó a Coulson seguramente tanto como ella? ¿Qué le pareció la mujer a la que Coulson amó tanto que le hizo desear otra vez una vida diferente? ¿Qué le pareció su rostro dulce? ¿Su conversación amena? ¿Su sonrisa sincera?

- Te quería- era la respuesta más sincera que podía dar en ese momento.  
>- Y yo a ella.<br>- Lo sé - asintió comprensiva.  
>- Podía haber sido ella, ¿sabes? – Coulson levantó de nuevo la cabeza para mirar a May-. Se reía de mis chistes.<br>- Eso tiene mérito.

El hombre dejó escapar una sonrisa triste.

- No sabía lo que significaban las siglas de S.H.I.E.L.D. Era fácil, bonito, sin protocolos.  
>- No te hagas esto - dijo la mujer dejando la foto encima de la mesa.<br>- Pude haberlo dejado.

Siempre era igual.

Pudieron haberlo dejado, podían haberlo dejado, pero nunca lo dejarían, ni él, ni ella… la Agencia les había dejado sin vida, pero en el fondo ésa era su vida. Era absurdo pensar en lo que podía haber sido, solo hacía daño. Un daño innecesario.

- Podría haberle dicho que la quería.

May asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no recordaba si esas palabras te hacían sentir mejor dado el momento, desde luego los "Y si…" siempre habían sido inútiles.

- Hoy hace 7 años que la conocí - dijo el hombre como en trance.

Ella ya lo sabía.

- Nos contó vuestra historia. No me hagas escucharla otra vez, la Señorita Potts no dejó de llorar y yo tengo una reputación que mantener.

Su historia era propia de una comedia romántica, con anécdotas imposiblemente divertidas y casualidades inverosímiles. May nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero Coulson parecía haberlo vivido al conocer a la guapa mujer del cello. Él era un romántico incurable y eso sí que lo sabía.

No podía haber dos historias más diferentes.

- En seis años no pasamos juntos más de seis meses.  
>- Son seis meses más de lo que tuvo mucha gente.<br>- Nunca me preguntó a qué me dedicaba exactamente, o me pidió más de lo que podía dar, nunca se cuestionó el hecho de que tuviera que salir corriendo en mitad de cualquier momento.  
>- Chica lista.<br>- Le encantaba la Ópera y podíamos pasar toda una tarde visitando anticuarios o escuchando música clásica - May no pensaba decir lo aburrido que todo aquello le parecía -. ¡Y era fan de Capitán América!

May sonrió desganada, eso sí que podía decirlo.

- Eso es mentira.  
>- No – dijo Coulson con seriedad-, lo leía con su hermano cuando era pequeña.<br>- Su hermano lo leía, ella lo sabía. Cuando te conoció y vio tu entusiasmo infantil le pidió a su hermano parte de su colección. Te quería. La respeto por ello. Pero no era fan de Capitán América.

Coulson pareció desconcertado.

- ¿Te lo contó? - preguntó completamente curioso y consternado ante el nuevo descubrimiento.  
>- Rogers hasta sonrió - y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Coulson.<br>- ¿Tú no contaste anécdotas?  
>- Alguna de la Academia. Cuando apareciste con los pantalones empapados delante del profesor Newton.<br>- Aquello fue culpa tuya.  
>- Conseguí hacer reir a Barton y también a tu chica.<p>

Coulson pareció animarse un poco y sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus pantalones mojados y de lo que podía suponer ver a los Vengadores y demás gente de SHIELD, capitaneados por May junto a su chica, violoncellista de la filarmónica de Portland, en su velatorio, contando anécdotas sobre su persona.

- Era todo tan normal...  
>- ¿Normal para quién? - realmente May se preguntaba si Coulson no se daba cuenta de que disfrutaba feliz de toda aquella normalidad aparente solo porque era algo excepcional. También se preguntó si tal vez era ella la que se engañaba.<br>- Le hice daño.  
>- No más del que te hicieron a ti. No fue culpa tuya. Nadie quiere morir. Tienes que dejarlo marchar. Tienes que dejarla ir.<p>

Coulson asintió apesadumbrado en el mismo momento en que el móvil de Melinda comenzó a sonar. No sabía que Melinda tuviera móvil, así que fue bastante raro. La mujer le echó un rápido vistazo y sonrió ligeramente.

- Tenemos entradas para la filarmónica - dijo mientras se levantaba e iba en dirección a la puerta - . Tienes cinco horas para pensar cómo pasar desapercibido.  
>- ¿Has conseguido entradas para la filarmónica el día de San Valentín?<p>

May levantó una ceja desafiante.

- ¿En serio tienes que preguntar?  
>- Fue Skye, ¿verdad? - dijo Coulson divertido.<br>- Por supuesto - replicó la mujer remarcando la obviedad de la situación mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.  
>- No creo que sea una buena idea.<br>- Me importa una mierda lo que pienses. Has conseguido que odie la música de cello. No creo que ella quisiera eso - y sin más Melinda May salió de su despacho dejándolo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Coulson se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Estaba listo para decir adiós?

¿Estaba listo para volver a Portland?

¿Estaba listo para volver a aquel anfiteatro por penúltima vez?

Hacía siete años y unas semanas que su madre había muerto de una parada cardiorrespiratoria en el Hospital de Portland, mientras él estaba en una misión ultrasecreta en Shanghai. No le avisaron de la muerte de su madre hasta que no llegó días después a Estados Unidos. Lo entendía, pero aquello le partió el corazón. Su madre era la única persona en el mundo que le quedaba, la única persona en el mundo que le daba un hogar al que volver y él le había fallado miserablemente.

Revisando sus cosas encontró la entrada para el concierto de aquella misma noche, Solo Cello. Al parecer era un especial del día de San Valentín. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era esa tonta festividad.

Su madre iba cada año por San Valentín a un concierto de música clásica, con su padre mientras vivió, y sola durante el resto de su vida. Era uno de esos pequeños caprichos que de vez en cuando se concedía. No sabe lo que le empujó a utilizar aquel pequeño trozo de papel, tal vez la necesidad de estar una última vez en el mismo espacio que su madre, tal vez sentir lo mismo que ella sentía al escuchar esos acordes. Pero al abrir los ojos, al levantar la mirada, la vio a ella en el escenario, solo a ella, y comenzó a sonar el preludio de la Suite para Cello número 1 de Bach, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y de repente volvió a sentir calidez en su pecho.

La voz de May anunciando que estaban a punto de despegar le liberó momentáneamente de sus fantasmas.

Era hora de dejarlo marchar.

FIN.

Los comentarios alegran al alma y animan a escribir.


End file.
